kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
What experiment does bLue want to try?
What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? is the fourth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 24th episode to be produced and aired. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/What_Experiment_Does_Blue_Want_to_Try%3F?oldid=90856# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Ladybug (debut) *Sun (debut) *Mercury (debut) *Venus (debut) *Earth (debut) *Mars (debut) *Jupiter (debut) *Saturn (debut) *Uranus (debut) *Neptune (debut) *Pluto (debut) Summary Steve and Blue teach the viewers about science and experiments. Recap Blue & Steve are experimenting by playing Sink & Float. But Blue wants to try another experiment. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what experiment Blue wants to try. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the 1st clue on water. Steve heads outside to see Shovel & Pail as they look through a magnifying glass. They find a couple of things like a ladybug, grass, and even Steve's hand. Steve leaves as he looks through other things through the magnifying glass, including the cork-board and the curtains. He also finds a paw-print on a big roll of scotch tape. Steve didn't know until now that he saw the 2nd clue on the scotch tape. He draws it in his notebook. In the skidoo segment, Once the song was finished, Steve & Blue had to go home. Steve finds the 3rd clue on 2 plastic bottles. Steve draws them in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair and thinks. The clues were water, tape & 2 plastic bottles. Steve thought Blue would fill up both bottles with water and use to tape to completely cover up the bottles. That was a wasteful idea. Steve thought maybe Blue should add water into 1 of the plastic bottles and then use the scotch tape to tape both ends where the lids go and then shake the bottles until the water makes a swirly motion. The answer to Blue's Clues was the cyclone experiment/tornado experiment or the whirlpool experiment. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they get ready to make the experiment. Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, and even Neptune came over to see the experiment. The water was filled up. Scotch tape was taped on both ends of the bottles. Steve turns the bottles & gives them a shake. The water was spinning around just like an actual cyclone, tornado or a whirlpool. After the experiment was done, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is actually called What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?. **So, the answer in U.K. Is Whirlpool experiment *At the beginning of the episode, Steve and Blue were experimenting with "Sink or Float" from "Blue Goes to the Beach". *The notebook's spiral is revealed to be (or just in this episode) magnetic. *The "Planets" song in this episode is available on the Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. soundtrack. *Blue's barking from the series' pilot episode Snack Time is used in the Mailtime Song instead of the one from Season 1's Blue's Favorite Song. *This was the eighth episode to use the usual "No It's a clue!" line from Adventures in Art. *The "Notebook!" voice over in this episode when Steve found water as a clue was later used in Blue's Big Musical. *The Nick Jr. logo in this episode was the People Holding Hands. In the UK version, it used the Roosters. **The answer to Blue's Clues was later used on "ZOOM" in 2001. *This episode has 2 copyright dates: one photo says 1996 and the other one was 1999. Goofs *In the closing credits: **Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero and Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle.